Pox
Pox Location Bio: Once, the town was called Pockara. As a large town / small city, it was a fairly uninteresting location. It lived on the trade routes in combination with agriculture, and its name is hardly mentioned in the history annals, except for the fact that Eyer's daughter, Dahra - whose followers held on to one of the many fragments of Eyer's empire - lived in Pockara for most of her life as governess. There would be little else noteworthy about Pockara if it weren't for the fact that Dahra made sure that one little condition was added to the city laws: that there should always be a wizard-advisor present in the council. Dahra's reasons were noble and perhaps slightly paranoid, but coming from a good place. She considered that the skills of such an advisor would be essential in critical times. She could, however, not foresee that due to a lack of better candidates, a vile fledgeling wizard named Frederick was named wizard-advisor to Pockara. The result was tragic. Frederick hardly had a proper mind for magic at all, but his sense of justice and well-being was even more non-existant. Moreover, he did not learn from his mistakes, nor did he want to, and his greed for more power and influence combined with Pockara's tendency to listen to their wizard-advisor, meant that Frederick's influence increased. Things went downhill soon, as Pockara's laws changed. Strange things were planted in the ground at Frederick's orders, special scarecrows were positioned, and at Frederick's instructions - 'for the improvement of our relations and defences' - many changes were made to the looks of Pockara. Eventually, when Pockara's inhabitants had enough, and were unhappy with the strange dark hole they now lived in, they revolted against Frederick's decrees. The fight was short and hard, as Frederick's magics summoned up some creatures from strange places, but fact was that Frederick was never one to prosper under stress, and he was caught. He was executed, but not before issuing a curse. Nothing fancy, nothing especially poetic: 'The Night-Pox take you all!'. Nobody took him that serious at the moment, before Frederick the Foul was beheaded, but the Night-Pox did came. All the inhabitants present at the event about 25 years ago or related to them now suffer from it from some degree - at least a solid 80%. Their limbs are rotting, their hygiene is unmistakably bad, and worse... There seems to be no cure. With Frederick's dying breath, what was once Pockara, is now known as bPox/b. The night-pox affects all differently. Some are as weak as kittens, and are constantly suffering from rotting open wounds. Others, however, have mutated into strengths and foulnesses unexpected. Some with horns and fur, others with power and strength, and one or two, beyond all recognition into an abomination. Now, in the recent five years, the situation has become even worse, and Pox' foul stench and unhygienic image has caused a problem with vermin. These rats and other vermin are becoming more fearless with the day, and a large contingent has made their home in the - now abandoned - garbage disposal of the city. The vermin of Pox are now at the point of outright guerrilla warfare with the normal inhabitants of Pox, who are not eager to leave the only place where they are still somewhat accepted and respected. The inhabitants of Pox are not at peace with their lives, and are ever looking for a cure. The council of Pox has decided that a detachment to play Blood Bowl might help their cause: fame and fortune might eventually lead them to their salvation, and the adventure will only do Pox good. The vermin of Pox, who are becoming increasingly intelligent and aware, have decided that they do the same, but with a different goal: prevent this possible cure from ever occurring and/or drive the Pox-inhabitants out of the city by using the fame, fortune and resources that might come from going out into the Blood Bowl world... Domination Balance of Pox: iPockara's Salvation/i: 0% Maturing to Full Awareness Special Conditions: bNight-Pox Disease/b: Any player with mutation access that wants to skill up and take a mutation skill OTHER than Foul Appearance OR Disturbing Presence while located in Pox, can not do so UNLESS that player already has Disturing Presence OR Foul Appearance. iSupports Following Player Acquisition/i: Nurgle (All), Skaven (All), Chaos Pact (Marauder), Human (Lineman), Vampire (Thrall), Underworld (Skaven Blitzer, Skaven Thrower, Skaven Linerat) iCan Support/i: Nurgle (1), Skaven (1). iHome of/i: None so far. imghttps://fumbbl.com/i/404859[/img] Adjacent Regions: Eyer's Battlefield, Ryder's Cove, Liúnár